


Utility Closet

by KatzRoad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless and plot-less blowjobs in the utility closet with Hungary and Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utility Closet

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter of that abandoned multi-fest, Hungary/Australia with blowy Js. Enjoy.

How did it come to this, how did it come to Australia being pressed flushed against the utility closet’s wall, cheeks reddening by the second, with Austria’s ex-wife suckling on his neck while her perfectly manicured nails dug into the cotton dress shirt he wore?

Honestly, he didn’t know.

A sort of half-moan, half-whimper left the Australian’s mouth when Hungary pulled away from savouring his neck. She wiped the strand of saliva from her kiss-swollen lips; a delicate finger brushing past the pink flesh in such a sensual way that Australia felt like it was pure torture. He leaned forward to catch a taste of those lips that had given his neck and jawline much passionate love, but was rudely shoved back by index finger. The bandaged brunet blinked in confusion and tried the attempt again only to have the same result. This time he frowned, bushy eyebrows scrunching down as the Hungarian giggled at his pout.

“ _Oi_ , what’s the big idea?” Australia grumbled.

“Nothing just,” Hungary brushed a wayward lock from her eyes.

“You’re so eager. It’s cute but also naïve at the same time.”

“Pardon me miss, but aren’t  _you_  the one who dragged me in here?” the southern nation pointed out.

“Yes, only…” she toyed with the first button on Australia’s dress shirt, causally making it undone. “I didn’t expect you to go along with such…” Hungary trailed off as she leaned up to press her nose against the other’s bandaged one. “… eagerness.”

“Hey, when I see a chance, I go for it.” Australia chuckled.

“Mmm,” the Hungarian’s lips curled into a devious grin.

“So I guess this is one of those ‘lucky’ chances?”

“Depends, you feelin’ lucky shelia?”

They both giggled at each other until their lips smashed together in a heated fashion. Neither questioned the other’s motives or intentions. They knew what this was and both parties wanted to keep it at no strings attached. Hungary loosened button after button while she sank her teeth into the Australian’s collarbone, loving the delicious sound that escaped his lips in consequence. Once the last button was unfastened, the European nation splayed open Australia’s dress shirt and took a moment to gander at his stocky build.

Body hair was a pleasant surprise, seeing as Hungary had grown accustomed to smooth torsos. She slid her hand slowly down the younger nation’s chest, fingers bumping along the grooves of a well-developed six-pack, before sliding up again to cup his pectorals. Her smile only grew wider when she noticed Australia’s reaction to his chest being fondled. The blush in his face turned even redder, and Hungary saw that he was holding himself back from filling the room with his moans. Another half-whimper, half-moan escaped his lips when the brunette ceased her fondling.

“You know, for a self-proclaimed ‘manly outdoorsman’, you sure do turn into pudding real quickly.” Hungary teased.

Australia frowned, nostrils flaring at her jab,  “S-Shut up! I’m still manly!” He stood up properly and swallowed the saliva that collected in his mouth. “Just because I like my tits played with doesn’t make me a sissy ‘ya hear?”

The Hungarian rolled her eyes and turned her attention to something new – the bulge protruding from the other’s black slacks. Licking her lips, she sunk down on her knees, eyes level to the Australian’s crotch. Australia gasped at the unexpected grab and titled his head below to see Hungary palming him through the front of his pants. A few rough tugs and squeezes were just enough to get pre-fluid soaking into the fabric. With a leather belt unfastened and fly unzipped, the brunet’s cock sprung into the open air.

Wetting her lips again, Hungary trailed a finger along the younger nation’s quivering shaft, eliciting sultry moans here and there. She traced a couple of veins before using her thumb to pull back the foreskin and exposed the sensitive head. A dribble of pre-fluid was already dripping from the silt, and the brunette flicked her tongue out to catch some of the falling strands. Hungary licked the head for several seconds, letting the saliva dry each time, and then swallowed. 

If the Hungarian could see Australia’s face, she would see what could only describe as pure bliss. Australia chomped down on his lower lip and resisted the urge to tangle his fingers into the other’s silky chestnut locks. He looked below to see Hungary bobbing his erection, marveling at her skill and pace. The air became filled with the sound of cheeks hollowing and saliva being swallowed, as well as the bandaged brunet’s throaty grasps for air.  _Just a little more… oh yeah… that’s good… right there—_

Then Hungary started to hum.

_Oh Christ_ —the southern nation’s train of thought immediately derailed. Australia’s hands were suddenly on soft, luscious hair, not pulling but holding and tangling. His eyes clenched shut as he tried to block everything out but the mouth around his cock and pleasant vibrations that rocked the Australian’s spine. He couldn’t tell what Hungary was humming; it sounded vaguely like ‘Mary had a little lamb’. Whatever it was Australia couldn’t take anymore, despite his best efforts. 

With a groan, the brunet bucked his hips forward and came hard. Hungary was caught off guard by the sudden slamming of Australia’s cock into her mouth and pulled away in a coughing fit. She glared up to the Australian, whom was coming down from his orgasmic high.

“You’re such an asshole,” the brunette snapped a little hoarsely. “You could’ve at least warned me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Australia panted, cracking a weak smile.

He stood up properly and stuffed his now sticky flaccid cock back into his slacks. Hungary rose to her feet again and fixed her hair, which was a disheveled mess after the southern nation got a hold of it. Once everything was properly fixed the two quickly parted the utility closet. 

“So how was that?” the brunet asked while they walked down the hallway.

“Well,” Hungary shrugged, lips curling into a small smirk. “It was good—“

_“Good?”_  Australia pouted.

“All right, it was  _great_.” she watched as the other snorted and lifted his chin up in self-appreciation. 

The Hungarian rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

_“Young men these days…”_  she thought amusingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who stuck by until the end, I'm off to find better aspirin.


End file.
